Morning Star
by Gaelle150
Summary: How do you give away the most precious thing in your life? Edwards about to find out! Takes place after breaking dawn


**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and this takes place after Breaking Dawn-WARNING spoiler Alert! **

**This is the story of Renesmee and Jacobs Wedding, it is in Edwards Point of View.**

The story of Renesmee and Jacobs wedding from Edwards POV.

Preface:

People say its holding on that makes you strong, some say its letting go. I think its both, letting go to the people you love most and holding on to the memories you've created.

I didn't want to let go, but I had to, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I'll hold on to the memories, they'll last forever, even if the time we shared didn't. I found strength in that.

Chapter 1-declarations

"Bella?" my voice was nervous, I had known that this day would arrive, I had known for nine years, I had known this during the first few minutes of my beautiful baby girl's life, when Jacob had imprinted on her, my darling Renesmee, that they would one day get married. I had always hoped that she would choose someone else but the bond that an imprint and its imprinty shared was just too solid to be questioned.

I looked at my wife, my wife. My love. The words still made my dead heart beat with triumph and disbelief, even after all these years.

"Edward? What is it? What's wrong?" I smiled at her cautious eyes, my smile relaxed her nervous, she was always afraid of the worst, we where still awaiting the return of the volturi, they where sure to be scheming there next attempt at the execution of the Cullen family.

"I'm…not ready," I admitted shamefully, I had dreaded this day ever since the engagement three months ago. Dreaded the day I had to give my only daughter away to a shape shifting dog. Jacob wasn't the worst choice she could have made, there where plenty of guys that she could have chosen, plenty, that still now, as an engaged woman lined up outside her window in hopes that she would either change her mind or that Jacob would mess up. Jacob, who had always been there for her, and had admittedly, saved Bella on several occasions before she became a vampire, a life that she had seemed destined for since we met.

I watched a smile break out on Bella's full perfect lips as she realized what was wrong, I compulsively reached out and traced the line of her lips with my finger tips.

"Don't worry, we knew this would come, and look how much in love they are. Our Nessie has never been happier. Tell him Jasper."

I turned to look at my brother, we where all in the dining room waiting for the time to pass and the guest to arrive, Bella had only come back to check that we, Emmett, jasper and I weren't giving the groom to much grief.

"Bella's right. I haven't felt a love or joy so deep since the likes of you two." Jasper said aloud even though I could hear it in his thoughts, his words where true, as I knew they would be.

"Edward. If their love is anything like ours, it would only destroy them to keep them apart, it would break our daughter." I let my face soften, I could do this. I could…

_Don't give him too much grief, he's her choice, she chose him as much as he chose her. Remember that, and be nice. He's part of the family. _Bella's thoughts interrupted my own. I smiled, yes, I could.

"I better go back before the bride has a meltdown, or decides to murder Alice." Bella retreated laughing.

"wait." I whispered after her, she heard and came flying back, guessing what I wanted she kissed me passionately on the lips and let the kiss linger in the air around us. I pulled her in, smell her sweet smell, still to this day, it had my senses alive with fire. I kissed her along her jaw and up and down her neck before finally letting go, an impossible task.

_I'll be back soon, and remember tonight we have reason to celebrate, and for once, we have the house to ourselves…_her thoughts trailed of in a suggestive way. _Love you._

And then she left before I could respond.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I smiled gratefully to jasper.

Emmett's thoughts where nothing but the usual. He was thinking about how to get back at Ness for beating him in a game they had been playing the other day. A growl started to form deep in my chest.

_Of course Ed won't let me go and ruffle Nessie up, he'd kill me if I tried, damn! And today's my last chance! Oh well, I can always plan something big for when she gets back…_Emmett's thoughts where playful as usual, and he was right. I let the growl disappear.

_Can I talk to you?_ Was the thought that accompanied the awful smell of wet dog and musky moss on rotting trees. The smell of the woods, the smell of Jacob. A smell I had gotten used to but not entirely rid off.

_What the…? _

"Excuse me gentlemen." I said as I left the crowded room. I could tell that Jacob wanted privacy.

_Where the…?_

_I wonder what Jacob must want…he seems anxious…Edward, be nice. _Jasper reminded me as I left.

I nodded once to Jacob, and lead the way to a more private venue, I nodded to Carlisle, Charlie, Billy, Sam, Quil and Embry. They where all in the lounge and very relaxed, more relaxed than one would think humans and shape shifters would be in a house full of vampires. But this didn't surprise me, ever since Charlie had gotten over the fact that we're vampires, it had been quite a day when he figured it out, nearly got himself locked up, poor guy, but now he was as happy as a beaver chopping wood. The rest of Jacobs pack had had to get over it pretty quickly, and then there was Billy, he never completely understood the bond between the imprints. But he understood that love will always surprise you and comes in the most unlikely ways.

I walked past the big open doors and down the long drive until I was sure we'd be out of ear shot. I was tense. Jacob had grown surprisingly good at keeping his thoughts under control when he was around me, his only betrayal was his emotions. Nessie did a good job of teaching him.

_As you know I love Nessie very much, and we both know that she will not enter into this marriage without your approval. Please Edward, I love her more than my soul…_"I know"…_I would happily sell it, my soul and every fiber of my being if it meant keeping her safe or happy…wait what did you say?_

"I know."

_You do? Then why are you so against us?_

"I don't know…I just…it's just…she's my precious little girl."

_Edward, we've been through a lot, the ups and the downs, and sure there where plenty of times I wanted to kill you but I couldn't because you where Bella's choice, like I'm Renesmee choices. I know this is hard but please, Edward, I would do anything for her._

"I know, Jacob, I really do. I don't understand it, but I understand your love, and I might not feel the way you want me to or Ness hopes me to, but I promise on every fiber of my life…that I wont…I wont destroy you. Destroy Nessie. Destroy, stop the love you two have. I promise that."

_Mmm, thank you?_

"I'm sorry Jacob. I don't have anything against you…I don't know why I feel so…so strongly…so so against this marriage, I know you'll be great to her, for her."

_You and the rest of the Cullen's have been so much apart of my family, and I didn't realize until way after your Nessie was born, that you've all been apart of my family since your wedding._

"You said my Nessie, not yours?"

_She's not my possession, she's the best part of you and Bella put into this amazing being of purity and happiness. And she deservers better than me, but by some miracle she loves me as much as I love her._

"I said the same thing to Charlie when we told him that Bella and I where engaged," I smiled at the memory of Charlie very nearly shooting me, the same way I had felt when Jacob asked for Nessie's hand, "We should go. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

_Thank you, Edward._

Chapter 2-love

"Sam? What is it?"

_They're ready to start._

"Oh, oh, right. Of course" I said, taking in a deep empty breath.

"Okay guys we need you to make your way down the isle and take your places. The ladies should be here any minute." Sam announced seeing as I was having a moment of shock.

Charlie who was next to me chuckled, while Billy patted my shoulder on his way to the service.

"Finally! Now you know how it feels, giving away your daughter! Not so calm and collected, now are we?" Charlie laughed before following Billy.

"Come on Jacob." Quil encouraged.

"Yeh, you heard the man, can't be late for your own wedding," Seth pointed out.

"Dude, move it. Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Embry said rather lately.

"Good luck" I whispered loud enough for Jacob to hear me as he headed in with his four best men.

I paced around the room waiting for the girls to come. Nervous, and confusion where the to dominant feelings going through my head. Why did I hate the idea of Jacob and Renesmee marring so much? Why did it frighten me? Why did I wish suddenly that I was not her father but rather Emmett or jasper? Enabling me to be the proud lovable uncle. My thoughts where maddening! It was as frustrating not being able to unlock the reason behind my strange thoughts as not knowing what my love, my Bella was thinking.

I didn't want to listen to my thoughts, and was about to hope into the head of one of our guest when they appeared. Alice, Rosalie, Leah and Renée, the four bride maids. My sudden out burst of laughter sent a collective quizzical look my way.

It was odd that I could now laugh at something that had caused me and my love so much stress. We hadn't been planning on telling Renée, just an odd phone call every now and again, a post card with a photo of us looking a little older, one of the many wonderful usage of Photoshop, but never once did we tell her of Renesmee. It was difficult. It was hard on everyone, it gave us all pain especially Bella, she hated lying to her mother, and Renesmee didn't see the justice in not being able to see her grandmother. We had just had another big fight about it, Renesmee against Bella, Charlie and I. the rest of the family and Jacob wouldn't get involved. Ness stormed of saying she was going to spend sometime with Jacob and Charlie, that she needed to get out the house, to think. She packed a bag and headed to Jacob, her thoughts hadn't betrayed her because she hadn't actually thought of disobeying us and going to see Renée. Jacob had tried to stop her but in the end not even he could.

Renée had been so shocked and angry and frightened when she found out, of course she wasn't angry at Ness but at Bella and I, and Charlie. Couldn't understand it, Nessie had told her that she was my niece but it was as clear as day that she was Bella's and mines, that, she was thrilled about but what scared her was the fact that no logical explanation could explain how a six year old could look fifteen. Of course she was furious for not being told about the pregnancy and being left in the dark the whole time. We had to take an emergency trip up to Renée and sort the whole thing out, she figured it out for herself when we came with a rather sketchy story to explain how we hadn't aged a day and Bella's transformation since the wedding and Nessie age and wisdom. Renee said it was the way we never stepped into sunlight that told her we where vampires, otherwise she new something was up when we never ate, or ate very little, our eyes changed colour, Bella was now pale and never changing. We then had to fly back down with Renée to explain everything properly with Charlie there to help her through it.

Now she was only too happy to be apart of this other world. And Phil, he still thinks there's nothing wrong with us, and doesn't question the photoshoped cards we send. Renee comes and visits whenever Phil has an away game.

_What's so funny?_ Alice's thoughts question my out burst. I shook my head. Later.

I saw in her thoughts a flash of me telling her what the joke was. She didn't find it funny.

_Don't bother telling me, it won't be worth the wait._

I wondered how much torture Alice had managed to inflict upon my family before they told her off, she wasn't in too bad a mood, so I'm guessing not much.

"Edward, honey what do you think?" Bella's voice ran clear and harmoniously breaking through my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that the maid of honor, Bella and the bride had come in.

Before me stood not my little girl but a woman of fierce beauty and dignity. This heavenly being stood blushing with her hands knotted in front of her flat stomach, she wore a pure white silk dress, strapless with an A-line cut. The body of the dress fell elegantly to the floor, hugging the curves of her body, the back flared out into a three foot long trail. The bodice and hem had little flowers embroidered in a vintage pink thread. An elegant choker of light creamy pink pearls lined her neck and hang under her ears, a few where even pined up into her deep copper hair-a few shades darker than my own-which was in a half bundle on her head and half hanging around her shoulders in loose curls. A small pearl tiara sat neatly amongst the messy curls and a cherry blossom pink embroidered veil fell down over her fragile face. The whites of her eyes popped thanks to the delicately balanced amount of charcoal black eyeliner and ebony black mascara, while her rich brown eyes-so much like her mothers used to be-smoldered and came alive next to the soft shades of pink eye shadow and her cherry blossom lips looked full. Her skin had a creamy ivory glow to it. In five words: she was death defining beautiful. She was the beauty that any man would happily die for.

"Daddy?" her sweet little voice asked worried.

"Don't fret darling, you look stunning. No bride will ever compare to you. Not ever." I said as fiercely as I could. She relaxed immediately but then hunched up again.

"Dad, I need to know if you approve. I cant marry a man that you don't think is right for me, not after what both of you," she looked at Bella and took her mothers hand in hers and then took one of my hands and looked at me, "you too where willing to fight the volturi for me, to die for me, and allow my escape. I trust your judgment more than anyone else's. I value your opinion above all others. Dad, you know moms okay with it, she's happy for me to marry Jacob, but are you, are you sure?" she asked me, so sweet but I knew the words that I would say next would settle everything, I could tell her no, I could not let her go, I could keep my daughter close to me, forever under my protecting arms and eyes. I knew my answer.

I realized that everyone was waiting for my response. I sucked in some air before saying, "Ness, Nessie, darling, do you really think that I would be able to hand over the job of looking after you, of protecting you, of keeping you safe no matter what it takes to another man if I wasn't sure?" although my voice was shaking-from emotion, from the realization of how true the words where, or from the pain of doing the job, I did not know-the words where honest and clear.

Nessie jumped into my arms and hugged my tightly and whispered under her breath, so that only I could hear, "oh daddy, I will always come to you for protection."

My frozen heart soared with the joy of her words. Bella's hand found mind and she squeezed, proud of me again.

"Come on kiddo, time to go." I said breezily.

I looked around for the first time, the others where all smiling and leaning over one another in what I had to assume was a loving way.

"Its funny, how the mother and father of the bride became made of honor and best man, and how the bride and groom have each four brides and grooms maids," Renée joked happily, she was in high spirits. We all where.

_I love you daddy. Always. _Nessie's thoughts where loud in my mind, ringing the way only hers could. I could hear her little heart flutter like the wind.

"Ness, calm down, everything will be perfect." I said reassuringly, even though I wasn't so sure. We took our place, in the front of the line, Bella was behind us and holding her daughters hand, squeezing it as if confirming to what I had said. In Bella's other hand was a small bouquet. Behind Bella were Alice and Rosalie and then Renée and Leah.

The wedding march started as the doors we approached the double doors leading to the court yard. The doors opened at our approach.

The rest past in a blur of happiness and perfection. I mostly stared at Bella, and she at me, our eyes locked in this one moment of pure intimacy even though we weren't touching, just like it had been on that bizarre biology lesson eleven years ago, there was an electric heat buzzing between us and the erg to make love had never been so strong but we contained the feeling, filing it way for when the party was over and we celebrated by ourselves. A small but sheepish grin was on our faces.

I finally tore my gaze as just before Jacob and Renesmee said their I dos and kissed, an announcement was made.

"Ness and I have talked about it a lot, and in honor of the great and powerful families that _we_ come from," Jacob said, I could not see where this was going, they where blocking their thoughts. "We've decided to take the name Black-Cullen," Nessie finished. My shocked eyes looked up into hers, then bella's, then Jacobs and then Nessie again.

The couple then said their I dos and kissed, the love was simple and honest in their kiss. Everyone cheered, Bella and I reached forward to congratulate the couple.

"Welcome to the family, Jacob, and thank you, this means a lot to the us, we know it must be hard having your name edited. Thank you, son"

Chapter 3-farewells

After the short but sweet and private ceremony, filled with family and close friends, we all gathered around only large table, the bride and groom at the head, and Bella and I, with the rest of the Cullen's, on one side of them with Billy, Charlie, Renée and sue, and the pack on the other.

A lot of our old friends had come, ones we saw maybe once every five years. Most where the friends that's had helped us fight against the volturi all those years ago when my little Ness was just a baby. The Amazon coven, probably the only coven that visited once a year or more to see how Nessie was doing, Kachin, Senna and Zafrina. And of course the Denali coven, with Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and garret, and Tanya. Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven had also come to help us celebrate. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam of the Irish coven had come, and even peter and charlotte had shown up. And at the other end of the table, sat special guests, Nahuel and Huilen. Everyone was laughing and chatting and enjoying themselves in the celebration.

I stood up, it was time for the speeches, Bella and I were to go first.

"We would like to make a toast to the bride and groom before we start the speeches. We couldn't imagine a better couple suited for this life of matrimony if we tried. To you both." Cheers of agreement flooded the table.

"Now, most of you know that it has been a hard journey for me to get here, that it's taken me along time to accept this and even longer to come to terms with it. My little girl is growing up, I always knew this day would come, I just never knew how hard it would be for me to go through with it. Billy, Charlie, you both know how it feels to give away ones daughter to another man, for him to take care of her. Charlie I am so sorry for doing that to you, if I had known I would have given you more time. Jacob, earlier you asked me why I was so against it, well, I finally realize that it wasn't that I was against it, or against you. It was handing over my most precious daughter to another man that I was against. Until you've done it you'll never understand how hard it is, its similar to having found something of importance and taking care of it and watching it grow, just so that when it ready it can be handed over to someone else. It's an impossible task to do, but one all fathers must for the sake of their daughters. My life, my world, my everything, revolves around the two most precious things in my life, my midnight sun-Bella, and my morning star-Nessie. Both of you light up my day and night and bring me home whenever I feel lost." My voice ran clear into the night as everyone listen. Not a breath was heard after. I felt Bella's hand on my arm, her hand slid down and found my hand which she squeezed before bringing it up to her lips to kiss softly. A simple act of love, our love.

"Here's a toast to fathers," Nessie said, standing up, glass in hand, "to lift you up when you fall down, to help you when you need it, to be there through the good and bad, to encourage, to nurture. To be there even when they're pushed away, the world would be lost without you. I will always be yours, I love you daddy" her voice was scratchy with tears, and a few drops lined her carefully made up eyes. I traced my fingers under her lid and took the tears away before they could mess up her makeup.

After the dessert came, and much teasing from Emmett, Embry and Quil, Bella stood up to make her speech.

"my life has consisted of two phases twilight, the phase before I met Edward in and new moon, where I was reborn, and there have been two people other than the man who changed my world forever and lead me into the next phase of my life, Jacob and Nessie, Jacob was an eclipse in my life, he was there and he was beautiful and helped me, but he also blocked my path forward, but he blocked it long enough to make me realize that what I was planning was exactly right for me. And Nessie, you will always be my breaking dawn, you where the dawn of my second phase, you brought so much meaning into my life, our life. Edward and I will support you no matter what you do, no matter what your choice, and remember we're not saying goodbye, we're just letting you say hello to a new phase in your life by yourself." Bella's voice was soft the way I recognized to be her sad voice. I heard a whispered "thanks mom, love you" from Nessie.

After the celebratory meal we all went to the dance floor to watch the couple's first dance, the swooped around the room, Jacob looked light and good on his feet, while Ness looked like an angle on earth.

Then it was time for the father daughter dance, I took Nessie's hand in silence and twirled her around the room, my eyes never left her beautiful face, it still had a soft glow to it, I knew I'd miss her eyes once they where gone on their honeymoon, I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face at the thought of Emmett's pre wedding gift to the happy couple, well to Nessie.

_Should I be afraid?_

"hahaha, no sweet, I'm just remembering the condom care package Emmett gave you as a pre wedding gift," I was still fighting to control my smile, at the time I had very nearly killed Emmett, the mental image Jacob got when he saw the condoms had been one I hadn't want to think about.

_Dad! That wasn't funny, it was so embarrassing. I still need to get him back for that…_

"But didn't you…?" I trailed off, the game Emmett wanted to get back at Ness for was what Ness had done, or I'd thought she'd done as pay back for the condoms.

_Phase one, dad. Don't tell him…I'll be sending my very own care package…_

I chuckled, she was tactful. Just then the song ended, I danced with a few more people but mostly with Bella.

I held her close, buried my head in her beautiful hair. We swirled around the dance floor, like we had done on our wedding day, but this wedding wasn't the happiest day of my life, even though I should have felt nothing but pride for my daughter I also felt loss.

I knew it wasn't goodbye forever.

_I know you're not good at goodbyes Edward…_Bella reminded me of the time Nessie had gone to camp, three years old and for only two weeks, but it still felt like it had been months when she returned. Bella pulled up an image of me sitting on the couch, looking like a grumpy old seventeen year old boy, hardly moving or responding for those two weeks. And then two years ago, when Ness went to collage, she had gotten her degree in psychology after only a year and a half, the longest year of my school life…_ but this is meant to be the best day of our daughter's life. Don't let her see you like this. Try and be happy, to enjoy this._

"I know I'm sorry, I'll try to behave myself."

The rest of the night went smoothly and I was able to enjoy myself more after Jacob promised to not keep Nessie away on their honeymoon for more than three months. I was even able to joke around with Emmett and Quil, and a few others of the pack, even Leah, she had become a lot more pleasant now that she had finally imprinted and fallen pregnant herself.

Now that I was enjoying myself I found the end came to quickly, it was time to say goodbye to my Ness.

"dad, I wont be far, I'll phone if I need anything, I promise, I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me," she said quietly before pushing herself into my open arms, I held her there not releasing until she choked back tears and said that she was going to be late for the plane.

"Your father and I love you, don't worry about a thing, we'll see you in a few months." Where Bella's final words. We watched them drive away in silence, invisible tears pricking my eyes.

Epilogue:

As we walked back through our little cottage, filled with so many memories, Bella took my hand and pulled me to our room, an impish smile on her face.

"Bella? What are you up too?" I asked carefully and curiously.

"Edward," she said in the most seductive voice I had ever heard her use, "do you realize that this is the first night that we will properly be alone since our honeymoon?"

"Bella…" I never did get to finish what I was going to say, and thus started the longest and best night of my life.


End file.
